The anesthetic circuit is a system of flexible hoses that is connected at one end to an anesthesia machine and to the other end via an elbow to a mask (or endotracheal tube). The anesthesia machine when activated flows anesthetic gases through the flexible hoses to the patient.
During the administration of anesthesia, many maneuvers performed by the anesthetist require temporary removal of the mask from the patients face, e.g. 1) placement of a tube into the patients esophagus or trachea, 2) positioning of head straps 3) examination and/or suction of the mouth, pharynx or larynx by the surgeon or anesthetist, etc. During such maneuvers it is not uncommon (for lack of a convenient holder) to find the circuit placed on the patients body, squeezed between the body of the anesthetist and the operating room table, or simply laying on the floor, often with components disconnected during the fall or at the time of retrieval of said circuit. There is a need for a holding device for the circuit and mask. Also, during periods of such maneuvers (and prior to placement of the mask on the patients face), anesthetic gases may be freely released into the operating room environment posing a potential health hazard to operating room personell.
Often, after the patient is anesthetized it becomes necessary to place a (endotracheal) tube into the patients windpipe, disconnect the mask from the circuit, and administer anesthetic gases directly through said tube. The mask however (now disconnected from the circuit) is required at the end of the operation when said tube is removed, or urgently if the tube is accidently dislodged. Ability to urgently locate the mask is crucial, and often a problem during complex anesthetic cases.
Availability of suction (to suck out secretions or fluids from the mouth or stomach) via a flexible tubing with a rigid or soft extention is a necessity during the administration of anesthesia. Placement of the suction tubing in a secure and use-ready manner is often a problem. Much like the anesthesia circuit, the suction tubing is often dropped to the floor for want of a convenient location for placement.